


I'll Protect You

by BurntScones



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, aaaah triggers maybe, first story yay-, prucan obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntScones/pseuds/BurntScones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew Williams cuts. And no, not with scissors and paper, but with a razor. He can't really help it, but he tries to stop it...Er, sometimes.</p><p> What happens when a friend sees it happening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> Sup~! First story (?) I'm ever publishing here...
> 
> So, I hope you guys enjoy it? ewe  
> -Scones

  _Another day._

_Another shift._

_Another hour._

_Another place._

 

It was always like this for Matthew Williams. He was always moving somewhere. It wasn't his fault he seemed to hurt himself. The razor blade hidden in his red sweater-jacket stayed with him, moving everyday, every hour of his life. 

 

He didn't know why he did it, nor why he thought it felt wonderful. The adrenaline rush as he pressed the sharp blade across his upper wrists, the feeling as the drops dripped down onto the floor. He usually stopped himself before going deeper, not wanting many people to notice this...unusual sensation he seemed to have. He never understood why people could see, that through that fragile smile: was a boy in despair, wanting to rid himself from the Earth. 

Now, Matthew stood atop the steps of an empty schoolyard, the cool breeze nibbling at his light tanned cheeks. He sighed and looked around, lilac eyes focusing for something that was not there.  _Damn_ , he cursed and dug into his pockets- he'd forgotten his razor at home, the blade in his room right on top of his bed. Cursing in French, his native language, he rubbed his temples in distress. After a while of sitting, he began to scratch his wrist roughly. A small blood stream popped out and he fizzled into a daze. It was like he was high, but without all the crazy effects with it.  _Ecstasy,_ he thought,  _Just like that..._ He smiled to himself and bit his pink lip, oh- how good it felt for him. The pain that wavered throughout his body as he-

"Matt? Matt, is that you?" a thick accent rang out happily. Matthew wiped the blood from his wrist and gulped, not at a time like this! "O-Oui?" he turned slowly, facing a young albino man. He had pale white hair and red-violet eyes to go with it, and a yellow fluff chirping on his head too. The man grinned from ear to ear, his eyes scanning the younger one. His name: Gilbert Beilschmidt, the one albino everyone seemed to be pleased with in life.

Gilbert wasn't the brightest from the bunch, nor was he the dumbest either. In fact, he once dedicated his entire history project revolving around the Kingdom of Prussia- he even had Prussian blood in him too. But now, before we get off track, back to the story.

Matthew sighed in relief, knowing full well that Gilbert **hadn't** seen him at all. The albino skipped over and plopped next to Matthew, still smiling dork-ishly. "Mattie, what are you doing here," Gilbert looked over. "You're gonna miss the meeting!" he exclaimed. Matthew looked away shyly, "A-Ah, I just thought that I'd take a walk real quick."was his lie-reply. Gilbert's brows furrowed slightly, "Are you serious Mattie? You've been avoiding me since a month ago," he cried out childishly. "We don't hang out, we don't talk anymore, we don't even go on walks as much!" flailing, Gilbert listed the reasons as Matthew chuckled slightly.

Shaking his head, Matthew spoke up again, "Non, I haven't been avoiding you," he smiled, "When the meeting is over, we'll hang out together, eh?" he finished. Gilbert grinned once more and wrapped the other in a hug, "Ja, you are the best Canadian ever!" he snickered. Why he acted like this around said Canadian was a question soon to be answered. Matthew rolled his eyes and Gilbert released him from the hug, "Now," his eyes scanned Matthew seriously, looking for something. "Tell me what happened..." he stated. Matthew's breathing hitched quickly and his eyes wavered, "W-What?" he stuttered, trying to curve around. 

"You did it again, didn't you Matthew?" Gilbert said in a quiet tone. 

"I-I," Matthew began to tense up as Gilbert kept his gaze on him. "I did it again Gilbert, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." he whispered. Gilbert tightened his grip on Matthew and sighed, "Matthew," he closed his eyes. "Don't do this to yourself, please. I don't want to find you one day, just laying in a pool of your own blood." he spoke softly and his eyes fluttered open again. The Canadian gulped as he stared at the Prussian man, "I-I can't Gilbert...I just can't!" he called out, his soft voice raising further. Gilbert immediately patted his head and pressed his head against his chest as Matthew whimpered. "Don't worry, as long as I'm here, you won't need to do it anymore..." he murmured.

"Ich liebe dich Mattie, I won't let you hurt yourself anymore..." he smiled. Matthew's cheeks tinted a pinkish color and he smiled back softly.

"Je t'amie Gilbert..." he answered back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please do correct the French if ya want! I had to use Google Translate, and you guys might know how that sucks XD
> 
> So, hope ya enjoyed! Takk for reading~!  
> -Scones


End file.
